The Dance
by EPM
Summary: AU. ReiUsagi angst. The last two Elite members meet to preform the dance to the death, who will win?..R
1. The Dance

The Dance  
  
PG-13. A Rei/Usagi angst fic. AU fic. I was writing this the same time as 'Death of Relight' so no happy ending. I'm doing a team Mafia fic with some friends so this is kinda important to me but be honest. I love honesty! Life of Idols is soooo nearly finished I could scream. Also I'm part of phoenixdreams 'Slave Island' an X-men Evolution fic. My guy is Ritch so please read it. (Shameless advertising)  
Enjoy!….Or not @-@   
  
Usagi pulled the release pin back and opened the chambers to her Magnum.  
  
She then slid a golden bullet into one of the chambers and turned to the next one.  
  
Soon all six were in place and with a flick of the wrist it locked into place.   
  
She put the gun in a holster inside of her full-length white jacket.  
  
She took a few more items off the old table and left the shabby apartment.  
  
The cool night air hit her as she left the run down building and straight into the BMW.  
  
'I'm going to erase you, Hino Rei' she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
12 blocks away, a black BMW parked under a dim lamppost.  
  
  
Rei slipped the clip into the butt of the gun and with a sharp pull loaded it.  
  
She placed it in her belt after putting on the safety and started up the car.  
  
'Usagi, nothing personal but I'm going to kill you' she sighed mentally.  
  
The two cars pulled up on opposite sides of a pier, secluded and quiet.  
  
The White Angel and the Red Dragon stood face to face at the two ends.  
  
  
They stood there like that, staring at each other, preparing for the dance.  
  
The dance, the name given to a game of life and death, where only one Elite will survive. Its name came from the fact that when that trigger is pulled and first shot is fired, the gunners felt like they were dancing to an unheard tune. Moving gracefully to avoid bullets, displaying skill in their shots and the rush of adrenaline before that final beautiful flash before one dies. It is unavoidable for it is in Elite members blood, to seek their own death as beautifully as possible.  
  
It had been arranged like this so the dance can be done right, with love and honour. Rei sat on the bonnet of her car, slowly taking out a cigarette and lighting it between her ruby lips as Usagi frowned slightly. She knew how she hated her to smoke, period.   
  
"You look well, no surprise there" Serena asked, genuinely glad. Rei took a long drag.   
  
  
"Unlike the others, you hear what happened?" she breathed out with the smoke, referring to the pairs lost comrades. Usagi sighed as she removed her shades. She looked up at Rei with crystal blue eyes before answering.  
  
"Ami got ambushed, she gave a short but smart dance. I'll miss her" she replied wistfully but Rei detected the confidence in the last sentence, that she would win.  
  
"Me too, Makoto, Mina?" she asked, also adding her confidence.  
  
"Had to deal with Mina myself . . . it was a wild and stupid dance. No regrets," Usagi said in monotone. 'Wild' meaning without a beautiful ending and 'stupid' being for the wrong reasons. You can't feel for someone dancing like that. She waited for a few moments before continuing.  
  
  
"Makoto went out in a blaze of glory, took the bastards with her. The others?" she looked to see her fellow stub the fag end out with her heel. She looked out across the sea, lit up in the moonlight.  
  
"Hotaru went off the tune, she was dealt with," she said simply, for nothing more was needed to be said. Being off the tune meant one thing, insanity.  
  
"Haruka and Michiru had a wonderful duet but Michiru died in her lovers arms before she herself took her own life. It was tragic" she said wryly, how both lovers die together.  
  
"Setsuna died in a crossfire so that means we are the only ones left" she finished with a sigh. Small talk and respect for fellow dancers now aside they moved a few feet closer, legs spread and hands ready.  
  
"How much am I worth?" Rei asked with a smirk and her partner couldn't help but smile back.  
  
  
"For the people you're protecting . . .a cool 300 million" she exclaimed serenely, nearly laughing at the cute pout she saw nearly hidden by the darkness. The last time she saw that pout was in Paris, after dinner, after coffee, after 'that'. A blush tinted her cheeks.  
  
"Am I that cheap these days? I'm getting paid 400 greenbacks for you" she laughed, noticing her former lovers blush, but inside it made the task at hand that much harder. But business was the code they followed.  
  
"You're being screwed" she simply replied.  
  
  
The two looked each other for the last real time. Both were wearing long leather coats, pants and boots in red and white. Rei studied Usagis face and nearly cried, so pale it glowed in the white light giving her an unearthly beauty. Her silver hair tied back in a French braid. Usagi choked as the moon behind her brought out the gorgeous purple tints in Rei's raven black hair, like her eyes.  
  
"Well we're a dying breed, that means you get what you can" she replied to the earlier statement simply. The last of the Elites.  
  
"It's like Highlander, there can only be one" she joked back, though it was sadly true. The White Angel pulled back her coat to reveal her Magnum. Rei swallowed.   
  
"We always knew it might happen" she murmured, barley auditable. Usagi nodded slowly as the Red Dragon showed her weapon now, the beginnings of the Dance coming to them.  
  
"I liked my ignorance back then. Shall we?" Usagi asked with a last loving smile, a single crystal tear escaping her eye. A chilling sea wind cooled the tears that Rei didn't know she cried but she didn't care, one way or another she would die tonight either by a gold bullet, or by a broken heart.  
  
"Let's dance!" she shouted, unable to bear it any longer and Usagi thanked for staring the most beautiful dance of her life. They drew their guns….. And gun fire rang out.  
  
To the dance, a eternal bond and love never spoken, but played to.  
  
Well did it bring out the Kleenex?  
I promise the next Rei/Usagi will be happy, happy happy! BUT I STILL NEED A PAIRING FOR MY RELIGHT SEQUEL!!!!!SEIYA WITH WHO?!?!?YATEN USAGI OR HARUKA????…………Gomen nasai. Review plueezzzzze!! 


	2. Flash

Flash  
A dark night, drizzling rain across the cemetery as the lone figure stood in front the tombstone. She looked sullenly at the grave repeating her never-ending question.  
'Did it have to end this way?'  
She thought back to how happy they were together, the best moments in their lives.  
She remembered one particular night, one special night indeed.  
The White Angel walked gracefully up the flight of stairs until she reached the top and went through the door that led onto the roof. The wind ruffled her coat for a moment in the night air before she carried on to the edge of the roof. She calmly opened the case and took out the sniper parts and began assembling them. As she worked the cold edge of steel was suddenly pressed to her throat. She put down the rifle and turned slightly to see the perpetrator.  
"It's about time you snuck up, getting slow Red Dragon?" she teased with a half grin. The tall beauty pocketed the knife and gazed down at the pro kneeing down.  
"You're far too trusting you know" she scolded lightly but with a grin of her own. She sits down next to her and looks at the building in front of them.  
"Who you killing tonight?" she asked casually. Angel pushes in the one bullet she needed into the magazine and thrust it into place.  
"T. R Crolley. He's worth 20 million," she stated coolly, setting the rifle to angle.  
"How are things?" she asked back as she peered through the night scope.  
"The same as always, 'cept Ero's Arrow is hitting hard drugs now. Angel hesitated before adjusting the aim. She looked Dragon in the eye.  
"She's my sister, I'll take care of her" she said in monotone and when she said 'take care of' she meant drop her. Poor Minako.  
"Crolley is at the top floor in the building behind this one?" she stared more then asked. Angel nodded.  
"I could be bothered taking out the guards in that building, besides this makes the Flash more interesting" she explained. Flash, name given to a quick and successful kill made, nothing else is acceptable.  
"You always were the best shot" Dragon mused looking up at the sky. She could feel Angel staring at her but she couldn't deal with the tension that always build between then when they meet. Angel sighed and took one last aim and then slowly squeezed the trigger. The gold bullet flew out the barrel and spun through the air and it easily smashed through the first window and carried on though the building passing through opens doors until it reached the other side of the building and broke though. The city streets passed below it and then it reached the target window. The crack of the window caused Mr Crolley to raise his head from his work to see a flash before his eyes before the bullet went between his eyes, splattering blood on the wall behind him. He dropped back into his seat and slowly slid down it as his eyes, still filled with shock, stared blankly ahead.  
  
The White Angel brushed her braid back over her shoulder as she watched the flashing lights of police cars racing to the scene minutes later, her sniper back into its suitcase.  
"He had a wife and three children, the youngest 2 years old" she whispered more to herself then her companion.  
" To reach the top you have to make some enemies, your first enemy signs your death warrant" she said, walking over to place a hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel looked up at Dragon with lidded eyes.  
"Why are you here Rei? I know its not to see me" she said with the only emotion she showed that night. The mere fact that she said Dragon's real name opened up old connections between the two. Dragon lifted her Angel's chin up and briefly kissed her cold lips before walking away.  
"I was hired to protect him"   
"Why did you break the sacred rules?" Angel cried at her as her from disappeared down the stairs. To break the rules was to give yourself to death.  
"For you, always for you" she whispered back and then she vanished. Leaving White Angel to stare after her.  
  
Tears streamed down the woman's face as she read the tombstone again.  
'Here lies Hino Rei  
Elite  
She had her final dance'  
She placed the roses on the damp earth and quickly ran through the rain and into the waiting car. She got in the passenger side and shut the door. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the leather. Her companion looked over as the car started up.  
"You okay?" she asked. The woman opened her blue eyes and looked into violet ones before looking out at the other gravestone she was standing at. She remembered the words..  
'Here lies Tsukino Usagi  
Elite  
She danced it well'  
She smiled and looked back at her partner.  
"Yeah, just saying goodbye to a couple of old friends" the blonde replied. The raven-haired woman smiled back and drove out of the cemetery and out of old lives.  
  
Mwahahahaha I fooled ya!! I really loved this fic. The assassination was taken from the adult anime 'Golgo 13'. Which is great. Feedback please!!! 


End file.
